1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical technology and, particularly, to an optical fiber fixing device and a method for assembling optical fibers to an optical connector using the optical fiber fixing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, optical connectors are preferred for use in data transmission between electronic devices due to their high transmission speed and signal integrity. Generally, an optical connector includes a plurality of blind holes for exactly receiving optical fibers and a plurality of lenses corresponding to the optical fibers. When the optical connector is assembled, each optical fiber is inserted into a corresponding blind hole in front of a corresponding lens and fixed in a predetermined position by ultraviolet-curable glue after an ultraviolet-curing process.
However, during the ultraviolet-curing process, the optical fibers are easily moved or deviated from alignment inadvertently by the operator's handling. Optical signals from the optical fibers enter into the lenses. If the optical fibers are moved, the optical fibers cannot be fixed in the predetermined position in front of the corresponding lens. As a result, the transmission accuracy and efficiency of the optical connectors decreases.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber fixing device and a method for assembling optical fibers to an optical connector using the optical fiber fixing device, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.